Look whos coming to dinner!
by Vegetas Guwl
Summary: Well, some Z fighters end up at my house....that is not really a good thing, when I have my job, and school, and...I won't giv away the rest! R&R!!


Cookies..Anyone?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ..Aw MAN!  
  
"Shut up Kacarrot, I'm not going to use a needle!" Vegeta exclaimed on the T.V.  
  
Rini giggled against her Vegeta pillow, one of many in her room, "Stupid baka Kacorrot!" she smirked, Veggie-Head would be proud!  
  
She sighed, being a 20 year old and falling for a cartoon character, no wonder she's an outcast. Flicking off the T.V. she went to read her fanfics, her favorite being the type when girls get sent to DBZ world. What she wouldn't give for it, to live like them!  
  
Sighing she logged on and clicked on her favorite site, hers! As she was doing so she read off her favorite character list; Prince Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Bakarot (Goku), and Yamcha. She didn't really like Yamcha, she liked it when Vegeta kicked his butt!  
  
Reaching over to her mini-fridge, always kept by the computer, she grabbed a Coke. Setting it down she checked her review, spotting a Flame, she was pissed! Rini waved her arms around shouting, "PRINCE VEGETA DOES NOT SUCK!!!!" and in doing so she accidentally knocked over her drink making it spill all over the wires. A sizzling started and her screen flashed every name on her list in neon blue.  
  
Rini quickly sopped the mess up, but glanced at her monitor, "Heh, in fics I would have been sent to DBZ by now, how funny!" she giggled and Restarted her computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy, where are we!?" a young Gohan asked his confused father. Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
Goku rubbed his chin, in thought, (A/N: OMG! HE'S THINKING!!!!) "I don't know son, it doesn't look familiar." he was interrupted by an angry Saiyan Prince, "Kacorrot, you baka, how the hell did we get here!?" he bellowed.  
  
Yamcha looked around, "I don't think we're at Capsule Corps anymore,"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, how long did it take for you to figure that one out!?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head, and in the process, spotted a little white and blue house in front of the bushes they we're in. "Hey Goku, mabye we could ask whoever lives there where we are." He suggested.  
  
"Hey! Good idea Piccolo! But I think we should send Gohan up, he has the most manners." Goku thought out loud.  
  
Gohan looked at the house and gulped, "All by myself?" he asked, worried.  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Come on kid, it's just a house, it's not like we're telling you to fight Frieza on your own."  
  
Gohan bowed his head, "Your right Mr. Piccolo, I'll do it." He walked up to the house, hearing cheers from his friends, and stood on the Welcome mat.  
  
Rini, meanwhile was kick boxing in her basement, with her CD's blaring. She had given up on the computer and decided to blow off some steam. Well ya can't kick box in your Pj's so she changed into her fighting outfit, dark blue Gi pants, and a light blue sports bra.  
  
Thinking, better stop before she broke the bag, she stopped the music, and grabbed the sweat towel that she always put on her chair. Hearing the doorbell she walked up to answer it.  
  
Opening it, there stood a little boy, (A/N:Which we all know is Gohan) he stared up at her with innocence in his eyes, "Miss, Some off me and my friends are lost, could you tell us were we are?"  
  
Rini blinked then looked around, "Where are your friends?" she asked curiously.  
  
Gohan stuttered, "Erm, T-They're kinda shy, we just wanna know were we are, Please?" he gave her THE look.  
  
She chuckled, and patted his head, "Well, you're in Corona, California, does that help?"  
  
He shook his head, "We never heard of C-Calona, what is it?" he scratched his head.  
  
"It's Corona, and if your friends would come out, I'll explain it to you." she compromised.  
  
Thinking, he darted to the bushes to ask the others as Rini leaned against her doorway.  
  
Gohan explained the situation, "And she said she'd tell us if you came out."  
  
Vegeta, the ever so trusting one, abjected, "NO! It is some type of trap!" he whispered.  
  
Yamcha stared girl standing there, "Come on guys, what harm could a hott chick like that do?"  
  
"I think Yamcha's right, well sort of, we are stronger then she is, what harm could it do to try?" Goku shrugged.  
  
Smirking down at his student, Piccolo sighed, "You did good kid." He ruffled his hair.  
  
Rini watched as Gohan ran back to her, "Ok, they'll come, only if you don't scream." he added thinking about Piccolo.  
  
She chuckled, "Sure kid, sure." She watched as Goku, Vegeta Piccolo, then Yamcha appeared. She stood shocked.  
  
Gohan glanced back and forth nerviously, "Well these are, eh, my friends My dad."  
  
"Kacorrot," Rini interrupter, she pointed to each, "That is Piccolo, Yamcha, and.Prince Vegeta!?" her eyes grew wide. (A/N: liiiike this! O.O)  
  
Vegeta instantly pinned her against the wall, "How do you know our names Onna!? ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
Rini choked out, "Alright, just let me go, it's a loooong story..and by the way.Cookies, Anyone?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is meh first ficcy, don't like it, don't read it! Jeez, never thought I'd type THIS much! Well I may not update a lot, I do have school and all that junk..Well BYE! 


End file.
